Unacceptable
by Unbranded Hero
Summary: DISCONTINUED: MAY REBOOT IF THERE'S INTEREST Toris has a long lost childhood 'friend' that he can't seem to get out of his head. What happens when that childhood friend shows back up to cause problems in his life? AU
1. Prologue

Sharp nails dug painfully hard into his pale skin leaving deep scratches along his back. It was already covered in blood that had welled up from those cuts and his heart was pounding in his chest. Still, he did his best not to move and just tried to convince his body to relax. It continued to shake though. His breath was uneven and his teeth gritted to try and fight back the sound threatening to escape, yet quite a few still managed to make their way through.

He finally felt the weight pinning him down start to shift and only a moment later he felt what he thought were kisses against his back, soothing ones against each and every one of the bloody, open scratches on his back. The pain and blood loss must have gotten to him, he was hallucinating. For what other reason than that would he have to feel kisses? He still relaxed though, enjoying while he could, even if it wasn't real.

The shaking slowly faded away, replaced with the steady rise and fall of his body as he took deep breaths. Soon enough the shaking faded completely and as soon as it did he was turned around so his face was no longer pressed into the uncomfortable bed. As soon as he could see something other than the off-white of the bed sheets and pillows his forest green eyes locked onto bright yet troubled amethyst ones. Bloody, chapped lips were pressed against his own, warming them. His eyes slowly fluttered close at the kiss.

And then...he woke up.

Alright, I know the prologue was short but I didn't really want to end it somewhere else. xD Sorry. I'll be updating Adopted Murder soon too, but this story now takes top priority due to my friend being obsessed with it. I'm going to put up one more story but I have no idea what pairing I want to do. Please mention what pairing you'd like to read in your review and the one that is most requested I'll do. 5th reviewer gets a one shot song fic and if I get ten reviews I'll post the next chapter before the weekend ends. :D

Reviews are love, constructive criticism, ideas and compliments are all welcome~ 3


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

Warning: Extremely fluffy in the beginning 

He jolted up in his bed, panting heavily while his heart beat hard enough in his chest to be heard ringing in his ears. A cold sweat covered his body. Why did he have to have that dream? Again?He's been having it more and more often as of late...He wasn't even sure if it was a dream or nightmare anymore. All he knew is that the troubling memory of the last time he saw Ivan had been haunting him more and more lately.

Two things are what disturbed him the most about it though. The first was how he could feel Ivan's kiss linger on his lips when he woke up from that dream, almost as if he were still dreaming. The second was how he couldn't get Ivan out of his head, not even when he was awake. It wasn't just that one, final memory. It was all of Ivan. That man puzzled Toris to no end.

Toris had always had that dream, and had always had occasional thoughts about his lost friend. That wasn't the problem. He had become very used to it by now, and had accepted that he will never see Ivan again, yet will never forget the mysterious boy. The problem was how much worse it was getting. Toris couldn't spend more than a few minutes without Ivan popping into his head anymore. It gave him headaches that would last all day long. He had so many question for that boy...but they would never be answered. Only Ivan himself could answer them and clear up all of Toris' curiosity and confusion. Toris had long ago given up hope of having them answered.

Toris sighed, closing his eyes and massaging his temples, trying to ward off the oncoming headache. With a small groan he managed to make his way out of bed and start his day off with the same pattern as always. He'd take his shower, brush his teeth, and get ready for work.

He worked a steady job at...or maybe, more like a not so steady job at a small cafe. It wasn't that he didn't do a good job at work, or that his bosses didn't like him or anything, it was his job history. It wasn't a very good one, and he was lucky he got this job at all. This was his fourth job since moving in with his friend, Feliks. Every job he'd gotten fied from except for one. This time was going to be different though! At least, he really hoped so. He had finally gotten rid of the thing that had kept getting him fired. Feliks.

His first job was at McDonald's, since he wasn't quite sure where to look at first and it seemed to be the most convenient choice, the fast food place being very close to where he lived. It wasn't such a hard job, right? Wrong. It was very hard when he had to baby sit a certain Polish man who insisted on working with him the whole time. Feliks was the farthest thing from mature and though he cared dearly for his friend, it was hell on Earth to work with the man. The reason he got fired from McDonald's involved Feliks giving him bags with salad in them instead of the customer's order more than once, and some bags even had nail polish in their salad. He wouldn't realize what Feliks did until the customer came back complaining and he'd reprimand Feliks, but he'd only end up doing it again.  
>Needless to say, he made sure his next job wouldn't involve food but he couldn't get the idea that working together was a great idea out of Feliks' head. In fact, Feliks practically forced him into the next job. It was the Taurus club, and due to it having a big Lithuanian flag in the front, Feliks thought it was absolutely perfect for Toris. Eventually there were too many wolf whistles sent Toris' way and he couldn't handle them anymore. Once someone slapped his butt and that was that, he quit. Feliks didn't seem to mind much, as he had been getting irritated at all the attention Toris had been getting. There was something else there too, but Toris wasn't sure what it was so he must have just imagined it.<p>

Next was Taco Bell, which Feliks had assured him would work out perfectly fine. Some people who recognized Toris from the club gave him wolf whistles but he had dealt with it, telling himself that he needed this job. Feliks had managed to get them fired again though when Feliks got into a fight with someone who had whistled at Toris and said something he couldn't quite hear. Feliks managed to add who had the prettier skirt into their argument.

Finally, a godsend came to Toris. He found the perfect job for Feliks and they only had room for one employee left! He was finally free. It took some convincing, but finally Feliks agreed and Toris had him set up with a job at a flower shop. Then he started to look for a job for himself.

He had a hard time finding one but finally he managed to get another job. It was at a small cafe run by a pair of very...energetic twin Italians. One of them was really nice! ...The other one, not so much...But all that mattered was that he was hired and now worked there as a waiter. It was the steadiest job he had in a while, and he really hoped his bad luck at jobs stopped here.

Toris hummed softly as he cooked breakfast for his roommate. Feliks would throw a fit if he didn't, but the Pole wouldn't be up for a while yet. That why his job ended up being so convenient, the spot that was open having a later shift. Feliks wasn't a morning person. As soon as the food was done he found himself rushing to work even if he wasn't anywhere close to being late. He had to make sure he kept this job, he couldn't afford to lose it. He wasn't sure if he could find another.

As soon as he opened the door the delicious smell of baking cakes hit his nose and he smiled. He was really fond of this place. "Good morning, Ludwig!" he called inside. Ludwig was the only person who ever got there earlier than Toris and hardly ever missed work. He handled baking the desserts, though there were certain German dishes on the menu that he was also in charge of making. His most important job he wasn't paid for doing though. He also organized the cafe. The Italian owners would be lost without him and the whole place would fall apart. The whole cafe was glad the stern German hardly ever missed work.

Ludwig answered him back with a kurt, formal sounding good morning with a slight German accent to it. Toris just gave a small smile and got to work cleaning the tables and trying to make the small cafe as presentable as possible for when it opened. He couldn't help it when he mind started to drift, finding himself thinking about those bright violet eyes, how they shined when Ivan was truly happy yet always had something dark hidden beneath their depths, the pale skin and the light blond hair that went with them, framing the boy's face perfectly... Toris wondered what he looked like now. He certainly wasn't a boy any more, just like Toris wasn't.

He tried to imagine it and had started to put together an image of what Ivan might look like now when he swore he could see his mental image in the reflection of the table he had been washing. He blinked a few times at it but it didn't go away. Dear Lord, was he seriously getting bad enough that he was hallucinating? He let a single finger trace the different contours of the face before quickly turning around to walk away before anyone saw him, his face feeling hot. Unfortunately he didn't get very far.

When he went to walk away he ran into something very tall and backed away quickly to see what or who it was and there was already the start of an apology on his lips but he cut himself off in mid sentence when he got a look of who it was. His eyes widened in shock, his face turning bright red as he realized that the face in front of him now matched the one he had just been staring at on the reflection of the table and tracing its features. Even if he had wanted to, he couldn't do anything more than stare for a second before he was swept up by strong arms, tossed up into the air and then swung around in a circle. It was making him dizzy and he felt like he was about to puke when he was finally put back down on his was wobbly on his feet at first as he tried to regain his balance and the tall man finally started to speak, only being able to pay half attention.

"Privyet*~ You..._are _Toris, da**...?" The pleasant expression on his face fell, being replaced with an uncertain frown. His eyes were filled with confusion, just like Toris' own. But what if he wasn't? TOris could have changed so much since he last saw him... Maybe he should have asked that before picking him up and spinning the man around.. He could help himself though! He had just gotten so excited...

"...Taip**..." The Lithuanian slipped out accidentally, subconsciously switching to his mother tongue in his shock. His facial expression could not possibly be called anything more accurate than a "what the fuck" face. Ivan giggled in front of him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

Ivan had gotten so much taller since the last time Toris saw him. Last time, actually had been a bit taller, but not anymore. Ivan towered above him at at least a solid 6" now. What was the most shocking change though, or perhaps lack of change, was his voice. Ivan sounded just as childish as he did when he was little. Maybe even more now.

Toris was so deep in thought about what had happened that he didn't realize he couldn't breath in the tight hug until he had heard the choking noises coming from his mouth.

"Ivan...can't...breathe..." He tried to get must have been somewhat understandable because a moment later Ivan let go with a sheepish 'sorry' coming out of his mouth.

It took a while for Toris to piece everything together and catch his breath. During that time the only noises heard was the soft pants coming from Toris and the distant noises of Ludwig making cakes in the kitchen.

"...Ivan?" Toris finally managed to get out. Ivan quickly nodded, a sheepish smile still on his face. Toris gave a small smile back as he felt happiness at seeing his long lost friend build up in his chest, the first emotion besides shock he's had in the past few minutes. Now he wrapped his arms around Ivan in his own hug, though he couldn't help but feel slightly awkward with his face in Ivan's now broad chest. Hugs had always been the other way when they knew each other before.

The both exchanged 'I miss you's' and both were bitter sweet. Before they knew it they were both sitting across from each other at one of the cafe's tables and sharing some of the cake Ludwig just offered to pay for them and got some vodka for himself as well.

"...So..Isn't Hetalia cafe c-cozy?" Toris asked, nervously trying to break the ice. Hetalia was the name of this small cafe. All he knew about it was that the twins had asked one o their friends for help naming it and that was the name the friend came up with. No one who actually worked here had any idea of what it meant.

Ivan nodded rather apathetically, drumming his fingers on the table. "I suppose." he said simply and took another sip of the straight vodka he had ordered. Toris laughed a bit, trying to figure out how to dispel the tension that was slowly building up in the air between the two.

"Yeah uhm...so...what are you d-doing here, Ivan? I m-mean it's nice to see you and all but..." It was the only question he could think of asking that might break the tension. He played with his slice of cake nervously, wincing when Ivan tensed. But then Ivan just burst out laughing.

"You weren't expecting me, da? I just...was in the neighborhood and heard Toris worked here is all~" he giggled out, a secretive grin on his face. Toris raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Just _in the neighborhood? Ivan, you live in Russia! What do you mean, just in the neighborhood?" Toris could feel his head start to ache and rubbed his temple to try and ease it.

"_Used _to~" Ivan corrected with yet another giggle. I must have become a habbit at some point in the Russian's life. Toris frowned as he processed what Ivan has said.

"Used to...? Since when? Where do you live now, then...?" Toris inquired, questions coming a little too close together.

"Umm...For a day or so..." Ivan flushed slightly, "and...in the neighborhood..." He averted his eyes, suddenly finding the cake extremely interesting. He...just didn't want to come off as a stalker is all. Even if he only moved because of Toris...But that wasn't the point!

"Well...Welcome to the neighborhood?" Toris laughed out, nervousness evident in his voice and laugh. He tried not to think too hard about it or let the odd sinking feeling in his stomach consume him,. Ivan visibly relaxed, nodding and giving a small hum as he picked up a forkful of cake.

Ivan looked at it for a while, spinning the fork in his hand with intense interest. Only a moment later a flustered Toris found the cake pressed against his lips and blushed even brighter. He hesitantly opened his mouth and took the cake, his face feeling hot. He closed his eyes to savour the sweet taste of the cake. He took his time to chew and swallow before finally speaking up.

"Uhh...Ivan...W-why..?" Toris was silenced when Ivan took another forkful of cake and winked at Toris as he ate it. Toris hid his flushed face in his hands.

"Uhm, Ivan. I r-really should b-be going back to work now... I'll s-see you later...so...yeah..." and with that excuse Toris bolted up out of his chair and into the kitchen. Ivan pouted but had no time to complain before Toris was in the kitchen, putting on his apron.

Ludwig didn't say anything about Ivan and for that Toris was glad. He just didn't know what to think right now. He just needed time to think... He stayed in the kitchen until he had calmed himself down, but he couldn't escape the image of Ivan's smiling face and much to his distress, a moment later the image changed. Ivan's face covered in plots of blood. Toris shivered but tried to steel himself against the image and stepped out of the kitchen to start his shift.

Ivan was still there at the table when Toris came back. Once again he was spinning a piece of cake on his fork. A moment later he was dipping it into his vodka with a curious expression on his face. Toris turned away from him, trying to calm his nerves. The other workers soon began to arrive and Toris tried his best to blend in with the rest of the staff. He could still feel Ivan's eyes following him though, and it left goosebumps on the back of Toris' neck.

Other than having Ivan constantly staring at him, it was a rather normal work day. Well, if you count Ivan's orders as typical customer behavior. He wouldn't let anyone but Toris wait on him, ordering a new vodka every time he emptied his. He also made it a habit of doing something to embarrass Toris every time he saw him. It'd range from small comments about how cute Toris looks in an apron to slaps on the ass. Once Ivan even pulled Toris down by the apron and stole a kiss from him, to which a red Toris instantly ran away from. Whenever Toris asked why he was doing that, he'd just answer that Toris was so cute when his face got all red. Ivan got to see a lot of that today.

That was the only night since he was hired that Toris did not stay late when the chance was offered to him. He headed straight home and tried to ignore the disappointed look Ivan was giving him. As soon as he got home he made himself a nice steaming cup of tea and sat on the couch with one of his favorite books. Unfortunately, he couldn't enjoy it.

He couldn't concentrate. Every time he read a word he'd have another thought about Ivan. Was Ivan still at the cafe? Why did he have to keep embarrassing him? What was going through his head? Why did he really move? If he knew where Toris worked, did he know where he lived? He felt slightly insecure and got up to see if he had any mail to distract himself with.

Oh, he had mail and it was definitely distracting. Unfortunately it wasn't the kind of distracting he had wanted. There was some junk mail, but there was one piece of mail that stood out the most. Its address was from somewhere close by and the stam had an image of a sunflower on it.

It was addressed to him and when he opened it up he found that it was an invitation from Ivan to come visit his home. For a moment Toris just admired how polite Ivan sounded in the letter and how beautiful the stationary it was written on was. The whole letter was handwritten in neat handwriting that he didn't know Ivan's large hands were capable of. He was happy for a moment at least, until he realized that this meant Ivan knew exactly where he lived.

He was kind of scared at this point and yet,...not. Sure it was weird but a part of him found it sweet, actually. That maybe Ivan came all the way here for him...His hands shook slightly and he put the letter into a drawer, debating back and forth with himself if he should go or not. If he did then it might end up being an awkward conversation like at the cafe. Or it might fix the awkwardness. Or it could be a trap of some sort and Toris could end up dying. Toris tried to push all those paranoid thoughts out of his head. Why did he have to be so paranoid?

A friend politely invited him, and he had nothing that he needed to do tonight so it was only polite to accept, wasn't it? Toris tried to get the voices in his had to be quiet for once, going upstairs and changing into better clothes. He left a note out for Feliks so the blonde wouldn't freak out when he saw Toris wasn't home.

Toris ended up walking to Ivan's house. Each step was hesitant and he tried to remember everything about his way there, just incase he had to come running home later. Other than that the walk there was rather uneventful. It wasn't until Toris was at Ivan's house that something interesting happened.

Ivan never ceased to surprise Toris and nor did his house. It was a light brown, very nice and cozy looking home, but that's not what surprised Toris. The whole front yard was covered in giant sunflowers. You could barely see the house through them. It was kind of pretty, really. It was also very Ivan.

It took only a few seconds after Toris arrived for Ivan to peer his head out of the sunflowers and then happily tackle Toris in a hug.

"You cammmeee~!" he giggled out. He was wearing a pink apron and had a watering can in his hand. Toris ended up soaking wet, the water that was left in it splashing all over him at the rough hug. Ivan let him go after a short while but he was practically jumping up and down with what was either excitement, happiness, or a mixture of the two.

"Of course...Why would I decline such a polite invitation." Toris laughed, unable to help himself when Ivan was bouncing on the heels like a little kid in that pink apron. The pink of his apron was just a shade darker than his scarf. It was weird to see someone like tall, intimidating Ivan in something like that but Toris found it adorable and surprisingly enough, somewhat fitting. Ivan's wide smile also happened to be a little bit contagious.

"I was so worried Toris wouldn't come..." his tone dropped to something more sad before picking back up, "But he did~! I'm so glad. Toris, Toris~ Isn't it amazing?" He looked back fondly at the mess of sunflowers in his yard.

"They look wonderful, Ivan. Did you plant them yourself?" Toris asked softly. Ivan always did have a soft spot for sunflowers, even back in the orphanage.. Ivan nodded quickly.

"Well...sort of! They were already grown like this...But I planted them here! I really hope they stay this pretty..I worked really hard on them you know..." Ivan stuck his lower lip out in a pout. Toris let a small giggle out of his own mouth at that.

"I do too, they do look really nice...You did a great job, Ivan, even if all you did so far was plant them. Everything has to wilt eventually though...but when they do, they'll probably grow back even more beautiful." Toris stood up on the tips of his toes, planting a small kiss on Ivan's cheek, both of their faces turning slightly red. "If you ever need help caring for them, I'd be willing to help. I'm not a great gardener or anything but...um..." Toris looked down at his shoes. He found himself being squeezed against Ivan's chest once again.

"I'd love that, Toris! I'd like that a lot~" another giggle escaped him, just full of them that day. Toris just nodded slightly against him. Half of him wanted Ivan to let go as soon as possible so he could breath again. The other half though...wished he could stay this close to Ivan for quite a while longer. He really wished his blood would stop rushing to his, or at least that he'd stop thinking such embarrassing thoughts. Ivan didn't seem to mind, holding on a bit longer before finally letting Toris go.

He still held on to Toris' hand though. He quickly guided Toris through the sunflower maze of his yard as if he already knew where every single sunflower stalk was by heart. When they finally reached his front door Toris was panting from how quick and roughly Ivan had dragged him to it.

Ivan opened the door hesitantly as if afraid that Toris would run away as soon as it was opened. He gestured for Toris to go in first and Toris did, but every step was slow. Just as Toris had imagined, the home was indeed nice and cozy. The house consisted of warm colors, browns, mostly. Nothing inside looked second hand like at the apartment Toris shared with Feliks. Everything looked new. Did Ivan bring anything with him from his old home at all other than his scarf? Or was he just that good at taking care of his thing? All Toris knew was that the house was beautiful, every inch.

Ivan decided to give him a small tour, starting in the front room and ending in the Dining room. There was the front room, a living room with a fireplace, one separate bathroom, on other bathroom attached to Ivan's room, a guest bedroom, a kitchen and a dinning room. There was also an attic and basement too, but Ivan didn't give him a tour of those.

When they finally ended the tour in the dinning room, Toris was in awe of the whole house. He wouldn't mind living here himself. He was so caught up in it all that he didn't realize the extravagant meal laid out on the dinning room table was for him and Ivan to share and not just simply there as decoration. Toris felt like it completed the image of the room and didn't think anything else of it at first.

Ivan sat down first, giving Toris a small pout. "Aren't you going to sit down and eat?" Toris blinked a few times, trying to absorb what Ivan just said. When it clicked he made a small 'Ahh' sound before quickly nodding his head and less than gracefully sitting in his chair and murmuring a quiet thank you to his host.

All the dishes were Russian, but Toris wouldn't expect anything else. Ivan spent all his life in Russia until now, or at least Toris thought he did. That didn't make them any less delicious though. Some were familiar while others were not but they all looked professionally made and mouth watering. He wondered if Ivan had made them himself or got it some other way. It didn't matter much though. It was there, wasn't it?

Toris was surprised Ivan had set up a dinner for them at all. It was rather sweet though, and Toris found himself becoming happier that he choose to go with each passing second. It was nice here, and it made Toris unbelievably happy to spend time with Ivan like this. It made him feel so,...wanted, needed even, appreciated. Plus, for Ivan to do all of this just for him was...amazing. Toris couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

They held a toast to long lost friends before starting to indulge in the fast in front of them. Surprisingly, there wasn't a single vodka bottle in sight, only a teapot. Ivan had enjoyed vodka even when he was little, so Toris could only imagine how bad he was with it now/ Then again. Ivan probably had enough vodka already at the cafe. Toris had been honestly surprised at how much the Russian could drink without even getting the slightest bit tipsy. If possible though, the absence of vodka only managed to raise Toris' spirit higher. He wasn't quite sure why though.

The food tasted just as good as it looked and Toris felt that he was full way too soon. He didn't want to waste the food Ivan bothered to get him but there was just so much and all of it was very rich, filling food. He was so lost in the food that he didn't think anything of the eerie silence filling the room that was only broken by the occasional clanking together of silverware bumping into the plates. Nor did he notice how slowly Ivan was eating, or how those violet eyes never ceased to stare at him, following every little move he made.

"Toris." The silence was just starting to get through to Toris when Ivan finally spoke. He looked over to where Ivan sat, their eyes meeting and making Toris freeze for a moment. The childish smile that had been on Ivan's face all day had finally fallen into an emotionless frown. Everything about Ivan was calm and emotionless right now, not a muscle moving and not a single emotion showing through the mask.

"Uhm...Yes, Ivan?" Toris squeaked at him nervously, worried that he had done something to upset Ivan and to ruin how wonderful this visit had been so far. He was expecting many things to come out of Ivan's mouth right then but not what he had actually ended up saying. Toris was shocked when in a deep, sorrowful voice that couldn't possibly belong to Ivan, Toris heard the words "I'm sorry,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tell me if you'd like the tea to be spiked or not, please~ Also, I cannot reply to reviews on this computer, I'm sorry. D: My usual computer is broken. Please still review though, and I'll try to find a way for this computer to let me reply to them 3


End file.
